Reencarnación
by seshome
Summary: Mónica y Adhara son muy buenas amigas, conocedoras de todo lo relacionado con su anime favorito... INUYASHA, ella se verán involucradas en una serie de acontecimientos entre los cuales esta descubrir que son... LAS REENCARNACIONES DE INUYASHA Y SESSHOMARU
1. capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1:"La época antigua"

Miércoles, 15 de mayo de 2013

05:20 p. m.

Escuela secundaria Shikon, primer grado, dos amigas estaban sentadas juntas haciendo su trabajo de clases cuando suena la campana de salida y todos dan un gran suspiro.

Mónica, una chica de 13 años, delgada, pelo largo hasta la cadera, castaño claro, ojos castaños, tez blanca, muy alegre, enojona, tímida en ciertos sentidos, inteligente, algo despistada, teca y muy, muy pero muy orgullosa.

Adhara, una chica de 12 años, delgada, pelo castaño oscuro, largo hasta media espalda, ojos cafés oscuro, tez blanca, alegre, traviesa, enojona (N/A: ella si lo demuestra, Mónica no), lista, MUY terca, fuerte , veloz e impaciente.

Ellas dos son las mejores amigas, y, ambas son otakus, su lemas es "LAS MEJORES OTAKUS POR SIEMPRE", su anime favorito es "INUYASHA", aunque Adhara adora a Sonic, Mónica no comparte el mismo interés.

DESPUES DE CLASES:

MÓNICA: Adhara como te tardad, llevo esperándote como 10 minutos (en tono de reproche)- Mónica esperaba a su amiga, con la cual ese día iría a conocer ** "el templo Higurashi" **, ella estaba muy emocionada, pues acababan de llegar de su ciudad de origen en México, habían logrado ir a Japón por una beca que se ganaron, aunque Adhara era la que más se había esforzado, lo había logrado.

ADHARA: ya voy, ya voy, no seas desesperada. (En tono cansado)- Adhara agarra su mochila y se la pone a la espalda, después se van las dos juntas a la casa que les había proporcionada la secundaria ya que fueron las de calificación más alta, dejan sus mochilas, y se van rumbo el templo Higurashi, aun con sus uniformes.

EN EL CAMINO:

ADHARA: no puedo creer que vallamos al templo de la serie, ¡NUNCA CREI QUE EXISTIERA! (en tono de emoción total)

MÓNICA: si lo sé, pero ya ves, si existe, lo que más me emociona es saber si de verdad existe el poso (en tono calmado)

ADHARA: (ya calmada) si, ¿Qué tan grande crees que sea?

MÓNICA: no lo sé, pero no le tomes tanta importancia a eso, tenemos mucho que ver, el poso, el Goshimbocu...

ADHARA: si, lo se…. Ya llegamos.

MÓNICA: ¿aaa? Ha si, ya llegamos. Ni cuenta me había dado.

LAS DOS: ¡NO PUEDO ESPERAS PARA RECORERLO! (en tono súper emocionado)

Ambas subieron las enormes escaleras, recorrieron el lugar hasta que se encontraban en frente de un enorme árbol, el cual tenía una cicatriz en el tronco…

MÓNICA: este es el Goshimbocu...

ADHARA: donde Inuyasha fue sellado por Kikyo, y despertado por Kagome.

MÓNICA: sip, este es…

De lo que no se dieron cuenta es que estaban siendo observadas y escuchadas por un señor de unos 24 años, cabello azabache, ojos castaños, tez blanca y un traje de sacerdote.

¿?: Disculpen señoritas, ¿Cómo saben ustedes esos nombres?- las dos amigas de voltean.

ADHARA: fácil, son los personajes de nuestro anime favorito.- lo dice sin tomarle importancia.

MÓNICA: disculpa, pero, de casualidad ¿tu nombre no es Sota Higurashi?- pero antes de que el hombre conteste se le adelanta Adhara.

ADHARA: (exaltada) MÓNICA ¿PERO QUE COSAS DICES?

MÓNICA: ¿Qué no te das cuenta de su parecido?

ADHARA: (ya más tranquila) si, la verdad es que si se parecen.

SOTA: ¿puedo contestar la pregunta de la señorita? - las amigas que se habían volteado a ver, le dirigieron una mirada como diciéndole que continuara - gracias… si, ese es mi nombre, me imagino que es por el mismo anime - ambas amigas asintieron, en esos momentos a Mónica se le ocurrió preguntarle por el poso devora huesos.

MÓNICA: si, es por el anime, ¿tu sabes donde esta el poso devora huesos?, a mi y a mi amiga nos ENCANTARIA conocerlo- dice remarcando el "encantaría"

SOTA: claro, pero… ¿Cómo saben de el?

ADHARA: el anime.

SOTA: debí imaginármelo.

MÓNICA: ¿entonces nos llevas?- dijo apresurando a Sota, pues ya quería conocer el dichoso poso.

SOTA: síganme.

DE CAMINO AL POSO:

Ya llevaban unos minutos caminando, cuando Sota se acordó que no sabia los nombres de las señoritas a las que guiaba.

SOTA: disculpen, pero, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

ADHARA: ella es mi mejor amiga Mónica, y yo soy Adhara.

SOTA: me imagino que no son de aquí.

MÓNICA: si, así es, ¿tanto se nos nota? (con tono desilusionado)

SOTA: no, no es eso, es que en Japón no se transmitió el anime del que me hablan.

MÓNICA Y ADHARA: ¿EN VERDAD? (en tono de incredibilidad)

SOTA: sip, esa es la verdad... Ya llegamos- lo dice mientras hable unas puertas corredizas detrás de las cuales se encuentra un poso, el poso devora huesos.

ADHARA Y MÓNICA: wuau- (ambas amigas no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, ERA SORPRENDENTE)

MÓNICA: ¿podemos entrar? (aun sin creer lo que estaban viendo)

SOTA: claro, solo tengan cuidado con el poso. (mientras se va del lugar)

ADHARA: de acuerdo.

Las dos amigas bajaron las pequeñas escaleras que estaban al frente suyo, y aun impresionadas se acercaron al poso, la nica que se animo a mirar fue Mónica, al mirar, pudo observar una luz rosa que venia del fondo del poso...

MÓNICA: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡

ADHARA: ¿Qué paso? (en tono preocupado)

MÓNICA: (asustada) vi una luz que venia del poso...

ADHARA: hay, no seas llorona- se asoma por el poso y ve lo mismo que Mónica - AAAAAAAAAAAA¡

MÓNICA: ¿lo vistes?

ADHARA: si... Hey, ¿Qué crees que pasaría si nos lanzáramos al poso?

MÓNICA: (ya mucho mas calmada) no lo se.

ADHARA: ¿Por qué no lo intentamos? No hay nadie viendo?

MÓNICA: la verdad yo si lo intentaría, pero... ¿Cómo vamos a salir de hay? (mientras señala el poso)

ADHARA: pues como la hace Kagome, trepando.

MÓNICA: esta bien intentémoslo, pero las dos al mismo tiempo, (resaltando la palabra) ¿ENTENDIDO?

ADHARA: si, entendido.

Las dos amigas se colocan una a cada lado del poso, sentadas, respirando hondo y volteando a ver el fondo, junto con la luz rosa, dispuestas a saltar...

LAS DOS: 1, 2, 3,- y las dos saltan al poso, justo al mismo tiempo, en el trayecto a el fondo, se agarran las manos, pero nunca sienten haber tocado fondo, las dos estaban hincadas en el fondo con los ojos bien cerrados, cuando escuchan una vos que las llama...


	2. capitulo 2

**quería agradecerles a todos los que han leído mi historia, acepto sugerencias y cualquier pregunta se las responderé, sin mas que decir, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo.**

* * *

CAPITULO 2: "¿Qué somos QUE?

¿?: SEÑORITAS ¿ESTAN BIEN?, ¿SE PUDIERA SABER QUE HACEN EN EL POSO DEVORA HUESOS? (gritando)- las dos abren los ojos y se encuentran dos figuras muy conocida por las dos, un hanyou con el cabello plateado y ojos ámbar, al otro lado una miko de cabellos azabache y ojos castaños.

LAS DOS: (se voltean a ver) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡-

INUYASHA: ¿POR QUE GRITAN?

MÓNICA: ¿ustedes son Inuyasha y Kagome? (con tono tímido)

KAGOME: SI, ¿COMO LO SABEN? ¿DE QUE ALDEA SON?

ADHARA: ¿Cómo que de que aldea somos? ¿no queras decir ciudad?

MÓNICA: (asustada) Adhara, mira lo que traemos puesto.

Adhara voltea a ver a su amiga y se encuentra con que ya no traía su uniforme escolar (N/A: el uniforme escolar es una falda cafe y una blusa blanca), si no un kimono rosado y un abanico en la mano al igual que el de Kagura y con una pelusa en su hombro derecho igual a la de Sesshomaru, después se volteo a ver y descubrió que ella también había cambiado su uniforme por un kimono rojo (N/A: igual que el di Inuyasha mujer), el de ella era mucho mas corto, y en ves de abanico traía una espada es la cintura, volteo a ver a su amiga y la cual tenia un expresión de miedo TOTAL.

LAS DOS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡

INUYASHA: QUE YA DEJEN DE GRITAR (desesperado y a punto de perder la paciencia)

KAGOME: Inuyasha, tranquilízate.

INUYASHA: ¿QUE ME TRANQUILISE?, QUE ELLAS DEJEN DE GRUTAR

MÓNICA: (gritando) DISCULPEN, ¿NOS PODRIAN AYUDAR A SALIR DE AQUÍ?

ADHARA: **que raro, puedo sentir muchos aromas a mi alrededor**

MÓNICA: **puedo escuchar muchas cosas**

KAGOME: SALTEN.

ADHARA: ¿COMO?

MÓNICA: (ya sospechaba lo que eran) Adhara, solo salta con todas tus fuerzas.

Las dos muchachas se dispusieron a saltar, y, se sorprendieron al ver que de un solo salto habían podido llegar a la sima del poso y salir del lugar.

MÓNICA: ¿Qué paso aquí?

ADHARA: lo mismo me pregunto yo.

INUYASHA: ¿Qué no lo saben? SON HANYOUS...

MÓNICA Y ADHARA: ¿QUE?

KAGOME: perdonen mi intromisión, pero... ¿de donde son?

ADHARA: somos...- iba a hablar, pero Mónica la interrumpió ya que sabia que su amiga iba a iniciar una pelea, ya que su carácter era IDENTICO al de Inuyasha.

MÓNICA: somos de la época actual, para ustedes el futuro, hemos llegado aquí por medio del poso, y la verdad no sabemos como terminamos vestidas asi (señalando el kimono que trae puesto) y si se pudiera quisiera que nos explique lo de que somos hanyous...

KAGOME: ya veo, entonces el poso se volvió a abrir...

ADHARA: así es.

MÓNICA: nos pueden explicar lo de hanyous... (ya desesperada por la curiosidad)

KAGOME: claro, lo que pasa es que puedo sentir la energía que emana de ustedes, y esa energía es de un hanyou, de segura por ser de la otra época no lo sabían

ADHARA: ¿Cómo terminamos aquí?

INUYASHA: obvio, saltaron al poso

¿?: (gritando) MADRE, PADRE, (llega hasta donde están todos) (deja de gritar) ¿Quiénes son ellas?

KAGOME: ellas son, haaaaa, se me olvidaba. ¿Cómo se llaman?

ADHARA: ella es Mónica y yo soy Adhara.

KAGOME: mucho gusto, yo soy...- fue interrumpida por Adhara.

ADHARA: Kagome e Inuyasha.

KAGOME: si, así es... El es nuestro hijo Inu No.

ADHARA Y MÓNICA: mucho gusto.

INU NO: mucho gusto.

En ese momento llega Sesshomaru, quien andaba a los alrededores de la aldea y detecto un olor muy parecido al de el e iba a investigar.

SESSHOMARU: (en su tono frio) (N/A: como siempre) TU! (señalando a Mónica)

MÓNICA: ¿yo que? (señalándose a si misma)

SESSHOMARU: tu tienes un aroma muy parecido al mío.

MÓNICA: ¿en verdad? (incrédula)

INUYASHA: (que hasta en ese momento había permanecido callado) sip, tienes un olor casi idéntico al de el, pero mas humano

En esos momentos Sesshomaru ataca a Mónica, la cual sin saber por que saca su abanico y lanza "DANZA DE CUCHILLAS" las cuales logran hacer le un rasguño, pero no mas, sin embargo el ataque de "GARRAS VENENOSAS" que lanza Sesshomaru, termina con herirás que sangraban en gran cantidad, cuando Inuyasha se da cuenta, empieza una pelea con Sesshomaru, la cual termina en empate, mientras Kagome con ayuda de Inu No ayudaba a Mónica a levantarse para llevarla a la cabaña y curar sus heridas, y, Adhara se quedaba impactada por lo que sus ojos habían presenciado.

Ya que termino la pelea, Inuyasha se fue a toda velocidad con Adhara siguiéndolo a la cabaña, donde ya habían curado a Mónica.

ADHAR: **¿Cómo pude correr tan rápido**

KAGOME: ven Adhara siéntate al lado de Mónica - Adhara obedeció y se sentó al lado de su amiga, la cual estaba sentada enfrente de Inu No, el cual estaba al lado de Kagome y al otro lado de ella estaba sentad Inuyasha - tenemos algo importante que decirles...


	3. capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3: " Una explicación y el inicio de un amor"

MÓNICA: ¿de que se trata?

KAGOME: de sus vidas pasadas- las dos amigas la miraron sorprendidas, incrédulas a lo que les decían - Inuyasha y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión, por sus olores y presión espiritual, que Adhara es la reencarnación de mí y de Inuyasha, y que Mónica es la reencarnación de Sesshomaru y de Kagura-

ADHARA: ¿COMO ES POSIBLE?

KAGOME: muy fácil, es el mismo principio que con las otras reencarnaciones.

MÓNICA: eso ya lo sabemos, pero a lo que se refiere mi amiga es ¿Cómo es posible que seamos la reencarnación de dos personas es una?

KAGOME: eso no lo sabemos todavía.

INUYASHA: pero lo que si sabemos es que si están aquí, eso significa que en su época están las otras reencarnaciones de todas la personas que participaron en la lucha contra Naraku.

MÓNICA: y ustedes quieren que nosotras las encontremos.

INUYASHA: a si es, todas y cada una de ellas tiene que ser encontrado, por que cuando recuperen recuerdos y poderes de su vida pasada, pueden terminar con todo el mundo, pero para eso tienen que estar entrenadas.

ADHARA: entrenadas ¿para que?

KAGOME: para que no corran ningún riesgo al pelear en su época, el problema es que no sabemos de quien tienen los poderes, bueno, si sabemos que Mónica tiene los de Kagura...

MÓNICA: ¿y quien me va a entrenar? Por que por lo que se Kagura ya murió.

KAGOME: si, pero existe la minúscula oportunidad de que también tengas los poderes de Sesshomaru, pero eso necesitamos ir al bosque para averiguarlo.

ADHARA: entonces andando. (mientras se pone de pie) un momento, ¿entonces yo también puedo tener los poderes de ustedes dos?

KAGOME: sip

ADHARA: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

INUYASHA: Inu No, andando

Inu No estuvo todo el tiempo sin pronunciar palabra, pensando en lo hermosa que era Mónica, en que su aroma era el mas hermoso que nunca olio, en que todo en ella era perfecto, y justo al final de la conversación los ojos de ambos se encontraron, se perdió en ese mar chocolate, y, ella se perdió en el mar ambarino que el le ofrecía (N/A: se me olvido decir que Inu No, tenia el pelo plateado y ojos ámbar, y su Kimono es rojo, como el de Inuyasha), pero salieron de ese trance cuando Mónica vio que su amiga se levantaba y ella hiso lo mismo, disimulando lo que momentos antes había ocurrido.

EN EL BOSQUE:

Durante todo el camino Inu No y Mónica se la pasaron conversando sobre su vida, y de como Mónica y Adhara habían llegado a Japón, Inu No, le explico como habían sido los 15 años que el llevaba de vida.

INUYASHA: bueno Adhara, intenta lanzar algún ataque con tus garras.- Adhara hiso lo que le pedían, pero lo único que consiguió fue lanzar un pequeño ataque, con el cual apenas y dejo colgando una rama de un árbol- eso significa que tienes mis poderes-

KAGOME: Adhara toma (estirando su brazo con el arco en mano) lanza un flecha y concentrare muy bien.- Adhara volvió a obedecer pero no lograba utilizar bien el arco.- ya veo, entonces tendremos que purificar algo- Kagome fue en busca de una manzana, la cual le pidió a Inuyasha que llenara de veneno- purifícala- Adhara lo intento y logro hacerlo por una parte, a lo que Kagome sonrió - también tienes mis poderes-

Inu No y Mónica apenas llegaban, pues se habían tardado ya que no dejaban de conversar y eso los atrasaba.

INUYASHA: Mónica, ataca ese árbol- Mónica al inicio no entendió, pero después de unos segundos logro comprender, ataco el árbol y logro arrancarle una rama, mas no pudo lograr mas.

¿?: patético.

INUYASHA: ¿Qué quieres Sesshomaru?

SESSHOMARU: vengo a ver a mi reencarnación, pero lo que veo no me gusta para nada- haciendo referencia a que Inuyasha intentaba entrenar a Mónica.

INUYASHA: si no te gusta te puedes ir.

KAGOME: Sesshomaru, ¿te gustaría entrenar a Mónica?

SESSHOMARU: pues...(lo piensa por unos instantes) ** el ataque que me lanzo cuando la vi por primera ves fue muy poderoso para no haberlo usado nunca en su vida, NO DEBIO HABER HACERTADO NINGUNA, sin embargo logro rasguñarme, ES SORPRENDENTE** eso depende.

MÓNICA: ¿de que?

SESSHOMARU: de que si estas dispuesta a soportar mis entrenamientos, pero te advierto no voy a tener nada de paciencia y no voy a mostrar piedad.

MÓNICA: ** considerando que el es el que tiene mas conocimiento de mis poderes, y que soy su reencarnación...** (con tono orgulloso) ESTOY DISPUESTA A AGUANTAR LO QUE SEA. ** el sol ya se esta ocultando** Adhara, ya tenemos que irnos (con tono preocupado)

ADHARA: ¿Por qué?

MÓNICA: el sol ya se esta ocultando y se nos ha olvidado que tenemos deberes en nuestra época.

ADHARA: pero hoy no nos dejaron tarea (en tono de reproche)

MÓNICA: ya lo se, pero si no llegamos antes de que se ponga el sol saldrán a buscarnos por todas partes, nunca hemos llegado tan tarde.

ADHARA: tienes razón

LAS DOS: adiós a todo, mañana regresaremos- y dicho esto se fueron hacia el poso, no sin antes despedirse de todos, aunque Mónica e Inu No tuvieron la despedida mas larga de todas, terminando con un beso que Inu No le da a Mónica en la mejilla que tardo mas de lo que amerita la acción.

Cuando ellas llegaron a sus casa, ya tenían la cena servida y su tutora, Inue, (N/A: reencarnación de Izayoi) les dio un sermón que nunca olvidaran .(N/A: Inue, tiene 25 años y las quiere a las dos por igual, es idéntica a Izayoi)

Mónica estuvo toda la noche pensando en su adorado Inu No, se quedo dormida hasta muy tarde con su nombre en sus labios y un sueño que nunca va a olvidar.

* * *

**se que los capítulos son algo cortos, pero es para lo que me da mi ingenio, también es por que solo un acontecimiento importante por capitulo.**

**aclaración****: lo que esta entre ** son pensamientos.**


	4. capitulo 4

CAPITULA 4: " Entrenamiento"

Tal y como dijeron, al día siguiente regresaron a la época antigua listas para el entrenamiento.

Mónica y Sesshomaru entrenaron muy duro, Mónica no podía lograr el látigo venenoso, pero al final del día el esfuerzo valió la pena.

Adhara e Inuyasha no tuvieron la misma suerte, ya que al intentar atacar un tronco las garras de Adhara (N/A: se me olvido mencionar que cuando usa sus poderes su apariencia es igual a la de Inuyasha mujer) se quedaron atrapadas en el mismo tronco, después de eso solo se mortificaron por esperar a Mónica, la cual llego al anochecer (N/A: ahora con permiso de Inue)

**Flashback**

CON MÓNICA Y SESSHOMARU:

MÓNICA: (emocionada) ¡lo logre, lo logre! (había logrado el látigo venenoso).

SESSHOMARU: (en su tono frio) no te emociones, ahora ataca hacia haya ( señalando un árbol que estaba detrás de el y enfrente de Mónica)

Mónica obedece, pero lo único que logra es que se devuelva y la enrolle haciendo que esta caiga al suelo. Cuando Sesshomaru se da cuenta la ayuda a levantarse.

SESSHOMARU (Mónica ya esta parada): enrolla el látigo en una rama- Mónica hace lo que le pidió, y lo logra sin problemas- ahora ataca el tronco- ella lo hace y logra romper el árbol a la mitad - bien, ahora continua haciendo eso hasta que anochezca -

MÓNICA: si señor Sesshomaru.

CON INUYASHA Y ADHARA:

INUYASHA: bueno... Ya lograste usar las garras, mas no a atacar...

ADHARA: si, lo se, ¿Cuándo me enseñas?

INUYASHA: ahora, ataca cualquiera árbol

ADHARA: bien- ella hace lo que Inuyasha le había dicho- hay voy - y corre hacia un tronco y sus garras quedan atrapadas - ¿ahora que hago? -Inuyasha la ayuda pero tardan un buen rato en sacar las garras del tronco - gracias -

INUYASHA: no hay de que - ve el sol - faltan unas 3 horas para que anochezca, dejémoslo así y esperemos a Mónica -

Ambos se van a la cabaña de Kagome e Inuyasha para descansar, justo antes de que anochezca llego Mónica.

**Fin del flashback.**

DE CAMINO A CASA:

ADHARA: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

MÓNICA: ** estoy agotada, me dijo que iba a ser duro, pero, no creí que fuera para tanto**

ADHARA: Mónica ¿Qué te pasa?

MÓNICA: nada, solo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo.

ADHARA: bien, yo le explico todo a Inue, tu llega y ve directo a tu habitación.

MÓNICA: gracias.

EN LA SALA DE LA CASA DE ADHARA Y MÓNICA:

Adhara le había contado todo a Inue, desde como pasaron el poso, la misión que tienen, hasta el entrenamiento que están llevando a cabo.

INUE: (tono pensativo) ya veo, con que eso estaban haciendo.

ADHARA: si, pero lo mas difícil de todo es el entrenamiento

INUE: ¿Cómo le van a hacer con la escuela?

ADHARA: fácil, después de clases hasta el anochecer estaremos en la otra época, y en la noche aremos la tarea.

INUE: bien.

Después de esto Adhara e Inue se fueron a dormir.

EN LA HABITACION DE MÓNICA:

MÓNICA: (susurra) mañana me va a acompañar Inu No en el entrenamiento ** no puedo esperar, mañana voy a dar el doble de esfuerzo** (se queda dormida)

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

Las dos amigas estaban descansando en sus habitaciones, el despertador marcaba la 7:00, ellas entraban a la escuela a las 7:30, dormían tan bien que nada las podía despertar, Inue, al ir a ver por que ninguna había puesto su música como de costumbre se dio cuenta que seguían dormidas, les tuvo que echar un vaso de agua fría para que se despertaran, a lo cual ellas respondieron saliendo como balas de la casa, y corriendo hacia la escuela, gracias a esos esfuerzos lograron llegar 5 minutos antes.

MÓNICA: a tiempo, Hey Adhara, ¿no hueles eso?

ADHARA: ¿Qué?

MÓNICA: el olor tan parecido al de Sango y de Miroku.

ADHARA: ahora que lo dices, si, si huelo ese aroma ¿de donde vendrá?

¿?: hola señoritas, ¿Cómo han estado?

MÓNICA: hola pervertido hentai. (en tono de reproche)

¿?: Hey, hoy no he hecho nada como para que me llames así

ADHARA: ya déjala juan, sigue resentida por lo de ayer.

JUAN: si, ya me di cuenta, pero no fue tan grave como para que me trate así.

MÓNICA: (gritando) QUE NO FUE PARA TANTO (ya mas calmada) me tentaste el trasero por mas de una ves.

JUAN: en realidad fueron 10.

MÓNICA: y todavía lo aceptas.

ADHARA: ya dejen de pelear, que ya va a sonar la campana.

JUAN Y MÓNICA: esta bien.

EN EL SALON DE CLASES.

ADHARA: (susurrando) Mónica, ¿no crees que Juan es la reencarnación de Miroku y Sango?

MÓNICA: (susurrando) es lo mas probable, después de clases hay que explicarle todo, pero primero tenemos que comprobarlo.

ADHARA: (susurrando)¿Cómo?

MÓNICA: (susurrando) tenemos que hacer que recuerde parte de su vida pasada.

ADHARA: (susurrando)¿Cómo lo vamos a lograr?

MÓNICA: (susurrando) le voy a decir que le quiero contar una historia y le cuento la historia VERDADERA historia de la perla de Shikon, vamos a ver que sucede.

ADHARA: (susurrando) bien, ¿pero tu te encargas de eso?

MÓNICA: (susurrando) si.

Así pasaron las clases hasta que sonó el timbre del receso.

MÓNICA: Juan

JUAN: siiiii?

MÓNICA: ¿te puedo contar un historia?

JUAN: claro que si, me encantan las historias

MÓNICA: la historia trata de la perla de Shikon, esta historia dice que la sacerdotisa Midoriko estaba en una gran pelea, la cual duro... - no pudo terminar pues Juan la interrumpió.

JUAN: 7 días y 7 noches, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que eran demasiados demonios decidió morir con ellos, por lo cual purifico a todos los demonios con la poca energía que le quedaba, después de esto una perla salió de su pecho, la cual fue llamada la perla de Shikon, la sacerdotisa encargada de protegerla, la sacerdotisa Kikyo, murió cuando un ser depreciable llamado Naraku la mato, mas sin embargo no logro quitarle la perla... -

MÓNICA: pero regreso 50 años después ya que la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa regreso, la cual se llamaba...-

LOS DOS AL MISMO TIEMPO: Kagome.

MÓNICA: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

JUAN: si te lo dijera no me lo creerías.

MÓNICA: dime, ya no hay nada en lo que no crea.

JUAN: bien, son recuerdos que tengo de mi vida pasada, o al menos eso creo, pues desde pequeño tengo esta clase de recuerdos, pero la verdad no se si son solo un sueño o es verdad.

MÓNICA: no, no son sueños eso te lo puedo asegurar.

JUAN: de verdad?

MÓNICA: sip, escucha y entenderás...- Mónica le explica todo lo de las reencarnaciones, por que ellas pueden pasar el poso, y lo de la misión - y ahora estay aquí tratando de convencerte de que conozco a tus vidas pasadas-

JUAN: ya veo, ¿Por qué no vamos después de la escuela? Me gustaría ir con ustedes.

MÓNICA: esta bien, de todas formas yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo.

JUAN: bien, nos vemos después de la escuela. Bay

MÓNICA: bay

Mónica se encamino al salón, pues estaba sentada en una banca en el patio de la escuela.

* * *

**este es uno de los capítulos mas largos de la historia, espero que les este gustando la historia, gracias por seguirme hasta aquí, por darle a favoritos y por seguir la historia, nos leemos el siguiente capitulo, bay...**


	5. capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5: "El encuentro con mis vidas pasadas"

Cuando terminaron las clases fueron directo al templo Higurashi, pero como la casa de Adhara y Mónica quedaba de paso, decidieron dejar hay sus mochilas e irse a la época feudal.

SOTA: hola Adhara, hola Mónica. - Adhara y Mónica se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas de Sota, pues iban diariamente al templo, y tuvieron que explicarle lo que pasaba - ¿vienen a lo mismo de siempre?

ADHARA: si, a y por cierto, el es Juan, el es otra reencarnación y va a estar viniendo con nosotras a lo mismo.

SOTA: que bien que ya encontraron a uno

MÓNICA: si, pero todavía nos quedan muchos por encontrar.

ADHARA: pero confiamos en que pronto los encontremos para así no tener que pelear con ninguno.

JUAN: bueno, ya vámonos, no puedo esperar para conocer a Sango.

MÓNICA: eres idéntico a el.

JUAN: ¿en verdad?

MÓNICA: si, igual de pervertidos.

JUAN: creo que ya se de donde lo saque, como también...

JUAN Y MÓNICA: mi mano maldita.

MÓNICA: el dice lo mismo.

ADHARA: bueno, ya nos vamos.

MÓNICA (agarrando de la mano a Juan y llevándolo al templo del poso): no puedo esperar para ver a Inu No.

ADHARA: tu y el se han vuelto buenos amigos.

MÓNICA: como tu con Shippo

ADHARA:** tengo que aceptar que me parece que es un hombre muy hermoso, también esos ojos verdes, bueno... En realidad todo en el es hermoso**

MÓNICA: ya llegamos.

JUAN: ¿aquí es?

MÓNICA: sip, aquí es.

ADHARA (ya se había colocado en el mismo lugar de siempre, sentada en el lado de enfrente del poso, quedando enfrente de la puerta): APURENCE.

MÓNICA (se coloca de frente a Adhara, quedando de espaldas hacia la puerta, ese era el lugar que siempre utilizaba): ben Juan (señalando a su lado izquierdo) siéntate aquí-

JUAN: si

MÓNICA: a la cuenta de tres saltamos

LOS TRES: 1, 2, 3- y saltaron todos al poso.

INU NO: ya llegaron, (grita) HOLA MÓNICA.

MÓNICA(saliendo del poso): hola Inu No.

ADHARA (ayuda a Juan a salir): hola Inu No, ¿y tus padres?

INU NO: hola, mi padre esta en el bosque esperándote, y mi madre recogiendo algunas plantas medicinales

MÓNICA: síguenos Juan- Juan los sigue - Inu No, ¿sabes donde están tus tíos?- van camino a la aldea

INU NO: si, están en su cabaña, pero Mónica mi tío Sesshomaru nos va a regañar si no nos apresuramos- (N/A: Inu No y Mónica entrenaban con Sesshomaru)

MÓNICA (sin tomarle mucha importancia al tema): si, lo se, pero Juan es la reencarnación de tus tíos Inu No.

INU NO (sorprendido): ¿en verdad?

MÓNICA: sip, incluso tiene la mano maldita de tu tío.

INU NO: ya veo, y quieres decirles para que lo empiecen a entrenar.

MÓNICA: ¿tan bien me conoces?

INU NO: si- se da cuenta de que llegaron a la casa de sus tíos - llegamos-

MÓNICA (entrando a la cabaña): tía Sango, tío Miroku, les tengo una sorpresa (N/A:ella les llamaba así ya que se había encariñado con todos)

SANGO: y ¿Qué es Mónica?

MÓNICA: Juan entra por favor.

JUAN: mucho gusto

MIROKU: mucho gusto- siente su energía espiritual - Mónica, quieres que lo entrenemos, ¿verdad?- ella asiente- bien... Ven con migo, yo te voy a enseñar lo básico hoy- y salen rumbo al bosque

INU NO: Mónica, tenemos que irnos, sabes lo impaciente que es mi tío(con tono nervioso)

MÓNICA: si, ADIOS TIA SANGO

SANGO: adiós

Mónica e Inu No se fueron corriendo, Mónica llego antes, cuando llegaron, Sesshomaru no estaba, pero como 5 minutos después llego, a Inu No lo puso a practicar con la espada y a Mónica con el abanico, si estuvieron toda la tarde hasta empezó a anochecer, esa noche iba a ser dura, pues al siguiente día Adhara y Mónica tenían examen.

SESHOMARU: hemos terminado por hoy.

INU NO Y MÓNICA: hai

MÓNICA: me tengo que ir, mañana tengo mucho que hacer - lo dice mientras se encamina al poso.

INU NO: te acompaño.

MÓNICA (en camino a la aldea): ¿Cómo crees que le abra ido a Juan en su primer día entrenando?

INU NO: pues supongo que bien ** TODO JUAN** (el tono de juan que uso en sus pensamientos es un tono celoso.)

EN LA CAS DE INUYASHA Y KAGOME:

Inuyasha y Adhara estuvieron todo la tarde practicando, Adhara ya estaba logrando controlar sus poderes, solo una semana mas y empezarían con los de sacerdotisa, pero el notorio cambio fue en los poderes de Juan, el cual logro lanzar un pergamino y dejar inmovilizado a Inuyasha (N/A: el no se lo merecía), por lo tanto se decidió que el solo fuera los fines de semana...

SHIPPO: Adhara, ¿Cómo estas? No te había visto desde hace una semana, ¿Qué has hecho en tu época?- lo decía mientras observaba la hermosa figura de Adhara y pensaba en lo hermosa que era, en los hermosos ojos que tenis y en ese sedoso cabello, TODO EN ELLA ERA PERFECTO.

ADHARA: bien, solo que en estos momentos estamos en exámenes, por eso ocupo irme ya, pero es hora de que no llega Mónica-

KAGOME: ¿Por qué no te vas de una ves? Me imagino que tienen mucho que estudiar.

JUAN: la verdad no, solo es examen del mes, y no hemos visto nada nuevo-

ADHAR: si, pero Mónica se toma esto muy en serio, si fuera por ella se la pasaría todo el día estudiando sin parar.-

JUAN: eso es cierto, no por nada es la mejor de la escuela. Y claro tu la segunda mejor

MÓNICA (enojada): ¿Por qué hablan de mi sin consultarme?

TODOS:...

MÓNICA: bien, es hora de irnos, mañana regresaremos y nos quedaremos por el fin de semana-

TODOS: adiós,- Juan, Mónica y Adhara saltaron al poso.


	6. capitulo 6

**perdón**** por no actualizar antes, pero la flogera se apodero de mi, sin mas que decir aquí les dejo es capitulo.**

* * *

CAPITULO 6: "Una noche de locos"

Así paso un mes, todos los fines de semana iban TODAS la reencarnaciones a entrenar, entre semana solo Adhara y Mónica, las cuales ya habían completado su entrenamiento y estaban ayudando para que el resto hiciera lo mismo.

Ya habían encontrado a Kio, la reencarnación de Koga y Ayame, Serena, la reencarnación de Rin y Octavio, la reencarnación de Kohaku (N/A: todas idénticas a sus vidas pasadas, Kio, igual a Koga, Serena, igual a Rin y Octavio igual a Kohaku), habían descubierto que TODOS podían pasar el poso, y que también Inu No podía, Shippo y Adhara se habían enamorado el uno del otro, y al verse descubiertos entre si decidieron revelarse su amor mutuamente, mientras que Inu No y Mónica seguían en la etapa de celos, amistad y peleas, pero Inu No iba siempre a pedirle disculpas a Mónica llegando hasta su ventana trepando un árbol de sakuras que ella tenia al lado de la ventana, ella también se disculpaba y todo volvía a la realidad en un abrir y serrar de ojos...

Esa noche ellas habían llegado agotadas después de un duro día de entrenamiento tras el entrenamiento, y algunos osowari de parte de Adhara hacia Mónica (N/A: Adhara le había puesto el collar por que no tenia la paciencia suficiente para andar aguantando todas las peleas que tenían Mónica e Inu No, por lo que cada ves que decía la palabra mágica Mónica caía al suelo e Inu No la ayudaba a levantarse lo cual era símbolo de una reconciliación.)

ADHARA: buenas noches Mónica, que descanses bien.

MÓNICA: igualmente.

EN EL CUARTO DE MÓNICA:

La habitación de Mónica tenia las paredes blancas, con decorados morados, un closet al lado de la puerta, la cama matrimonial en la mitad de la habitación, una ventana grande, como para que entrara una persona, y al lado un árbol de sakuras, en frente de la cama estaba un pequeño escritorio con su lámpara de noche, y unas repisas repletas de libros, todos libros que Mónica ya había leído.

MÓNICA: estoy agotada, (se puso su pijama rosa) ahora si, a dormir- y sin mas callo en los brazos de Mor feo, no sin antes pronunciar- (susurra) buenas noches Inu No-

INU NO (entre por la ventana como lo hacia todas las noches sin que Mónica se diera cuenta): que hermosa se ve cuando duerme-

EN EL CUARTO DE ADHARA:

El cuarto de Adhara era blanco, con una cama al lado de la ventana, la cual tenia un roble al lado, la ventana tenia el tamaño adecuado para una persona, un closet en frente de la cama y un escritorio de lado, en la pared tenia calcas negras, en forma de flores, con unos cuantos símbolos "Kagome" (N/A: la estrella), y repisas con libro de su interés, aunque la mayoría no los había leído (N/A: como el cuarto de Kagome pero con unos cuantos cambios)

ADHARA: es mejor que me cambie y me valla a dormir, hoy fue un día muy duro- se cambio y se acostó- (susurra) buenas noches Shippo-

En eso Shippo entra ala habitación de Adhara, haciendo que esta se despierte y lancé un grito, el cual despierta a su amiga, y asusta a Inu No...

ADHARA Y MÓNICA (gritando): aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?

MÓNICA (se había dado cuenta del olor de Shippo y decidió ir a ver que pasaba): (tono preocupado) Adhara ¿estas bien?- encontró a su amiga con la sabana cubriéndola hasta el pecho y Shippo asustado- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-

SHIPPO: (aun asustado) yo solo quise venir a ver a Adhara

ADHARA: me despertó y me asusto cuando entro.

MÓNICA: (ya mas calmada) eso lo explica todo - volteándose a ver a Inu No, enojada mas que nunca - ¿y tu que haces aquí?

ADHARA: (grita) OSOWARI

INU NO: (ayuda a que Mónica se levante y la abrasa, ya que sabia lo doloroso que pueden llegar a ser los osowari, ya que su padre los sufría a cada rato) ¿estas bien? ¿no te duele nada?- mientras la abrasa con mas fuerza.

MÓNICA: (correspondiendo al abrazo) estoy bien, gracias (en tono dulce)- ella e Inu No se disponen a ir al cuarto de Mónica en el cual Inu No la deja dormida y se va después de un tiempo.

ADHARA:¿ me perdonas por asustarte de esa manera?- volteando a ver a Shippo - (tono y cara tristes) lo lamento

SHIPPO: (la abraza) no hay problema, es normal que te haigas asustado, perdóname tu a mi

ADHARA: (se acuesta en la cama) buenas noches- y se queda dormida.

SHIPPO: buenas noches- y se va del lugar (N/A: el Shippo del pasado, pero ya con la apariencia de un gran kitsune)

ALA MAÑANA SIGUENTE:

¿?: (gritando) ADHARA YA DESPIERTATE SI QUIERES ALCANSAR A MÓNICA.

ADHAR: ¿Qué horas son?

INUE: las 7 en punto

ADHARA: LAS 7 EN PUNTO.

INUE: a si es, Mónica ya va en camino a la escuela, APRESURATE

Y dicho esto Adhara se cambio, agarro sus cosas, y se dispuso a solo tomar una tostada que se comería en el camino, luego de 15 minutos ya estaba de salida, pero Mónica le tenia mucha ventaja, ya debería de estar a la mitad del camino, pues a Mónica le encantaba llegar temprano y tranquila a la escuela, luego de usar un poco sus poderes yokai, alcanzo a Mónica, la cual la regaño, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar con el regaño...

ADHARA: OSOWARI- y Mónica cae estampada en el suelo.

MÓNICA: (enojada) ¿ahora por que?

ADHARA: por que me distes miedo por ese regaño

MÓNICA: ya entendí, NO LO VUELVAS A HACER.

ADHARA: no me vuelvas a dar miedo o a regañar.

MÓNICA: no prometo nada...

Justo en ese momento se encontraban entrando a la escuela cuando se toparon con sus amigos, Kio, Serena y Juan.

TODOS: hola.- seguido de un gran abrazo grupal

ADHARA: ayer tuvimos una noche DE LOCOS

KIO: ¿en verdad?

ADHARA: sip, ¿listos para la tarde?, hoy es viernes.

SERENA: si, señorita Mónica, ¿Qué paso en la noche?

MÓNICA: solo fue un susto por parte de Shippo e Inu No

ADHARA: no me digas que no te gusto ese susto

MÓNICA: (sonrojada) no lo puedo negar.

JUAN: bueno ya cuéntenos ¿que paso anoche?

ADHARA Y MÓNICA: eso olor...

JUAN, KIO Y SERENA: ¿Qué pasa?

MÓNICA: ese olor es idéntico al de...


	7. capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7:"¿Hakudochi?

ADHARA: (impresionada) HAKUDOSHI¡

JUAN, KIO Y SERENA: (impresionados y sin poderlo creer) QUE?

MÓNICA: (tranquila y pensativa) creemos que la reencarnación de Hakudochi esta en la escuela, pero no es el único, parece que también la de Kanna.

ADHARA: Mónica, yo no siento el aroma de Kanna.

MÓNICA: si mal no recuerdo, Kanna no tenia aroma la mayor parte del tempo, ya que representaba la nada, pero cuando quería que Kagura la encontrara mostraba su aroma, el cual hasta ahora sigo recordando, pero la verdad no estoy convencida de que sean ellos.

JUAN:¿Por qué no?

MÓNICA: por que no parecen ser dos, al contrario, parece ser uno...

ADHARA: te equivocas, esos son dos aromas, si parece que estén mezclados, pero debe ser por lo cerca que están.

KIO: si, yo concuerdo con Adhara la verdad no parece que sean uno.

MÓNICA: (enojada) pero tengo que recordarles que yo soy tres cuartos yokai y que yo si tengo el olfato agudizado, no como OTROS, que apenas y perciben un olor a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

SERENA: eso es cierto, tendríamos que pedirle ayuda a Inuyasha o ir a averiguar por nuestra propia cuenta.

JUAN: creo que lo mas conveniente es que si no se resuelve este problema para después de clases le pidamos ayuda a Inuyasha.

MÓNICA: seria lo mas conveniente, pero hay que ir a investigar.

KIO: ni creas que te voy a dejar ir solo, yo voy contigo.

MÓNICA: me parece bien... Serena, quédate aquí y ten cuidado, si ya recuperaron recuerdos o poderes te pudieran dañar (con un tono que pareció mas al de Sesshomaru por lo frió que era)

SERENA: si, señorita Mónica.

Así, Kio y Mónica se dirigieron al lugar del que provenía el olor, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando solo encontraron a una persona, en esos momentos sonó la campana y se dirigieron a sus salones, pero Mónica tenia un plan en mente.

EN EL RECESO:

Mónica se dirigió hacia donde sentía el aroma, guiándose por su olfato, vio a un chico sentado, leyendo un libro, debajo de un árbol.

MÓNICA: mucho gusto, ¿puedo saber quien es usted?

¿?:(riendo) ¿Qué no sabes quien soy KAGURA?

MÓNICA: **¿Cómo supo quien era?**

¿?: mi nombre es Hakuto, la reencarnación de Hakudochi y de Kanna, y te necesito, a ti, Kagura, para que Naraku recupere sus poderes.

MÓNICA: ¿pero que... - no alcanzo a terminar, pues Hakuto la ataco, ella no logro esquivarlo, causándole graves heridas, en esos momentos una extraña persona llego, lanzándole a Hakuto un fuego que salía desde un bastón, luego de esto fue a la ayuda de Mónica, la cual quede inconsciente en los brazos que su salvador.

Hakuto aprovecho esto para escapar del lugar.

EN LA HABITACION DE MÓNICA:

Mónica estaba despertando cuando sintió el aroma de sus amigos, y una idéntico al sirviente de Sesshomaru...

MÓNICA: (confundida) ¿Qué me paso?

SERENA: tranquila, vuélvete a recostar, necesitas descansar- mientras la ayuda a sentarse en la cama

OCTAVIO: me imagino que encontraste a otra reencarnación - (N/A: Octavia va a otra escuela)

MÓNICA: en realidad a dos, y una de ellas no me la van a creer.

ADHARA: bueno... Nosotros también encontramos a otra - señalando hacia su lado izquierdo - el es John, y es la reencarnación de Jaken

JOHN: mucho gusto ama Mónica - se acerca a la cama por el lado derecho de Mónica y le besa la mano

MÓNICA: (sonrojada) gracias, pero llámame Mónica, no me gustan las formalidades

JOHN: bien, como usted ordene

KIO: ¿a quienes encontraste?

MÓNICA: me encontré a Kanna y Hakudochi (tono de reclamo) ERAN UNA SOLA PERSONA

ADHARA Y KIO: perdón

MÓNICA: Juan, ¿Qué hora es?

JUAN: las 5 de la tarde

MÓNICA: (impactada) ¿QUE? , de segura Inu No nos viene a buscar, ya deben de estar preocupados TODOS al otro lado

ADHARA: cierto - siente un aroma en el aire - hablando del rey de roma- entra Inu No por la ventana

TODOS: hola

INU NO: (se da cuenta que Mónica estaba en la cama) ¿Qué paso?

MÓNICA: me encontré con unas reencarnaciones que ya luego te cuento.

JOHN: Mónica, ¿Cuál era la otra reencarnación?, yo solo vi una

MÓNICA: si que me conoces bien... - refiriéndose a que todos creían que John había sido la otra - solo que no la vi, Hakuto me hablo de ella, de seguro debe de estarse escondiendo, si no ya lo hubiéramos encontrado- hace una pausa - NARAKU.

TODOS: ¿Qué?

MÓNICA: pero no se mortifique, Hakuto me dijo que me ocupaba para recuperar sus poderes, y, conociendo a Naraku, debe de haber perdido sus poderes en esta reencarnación, y quiere robarme los míos, pero no va a parar hay, de seguro también quiere los de Adhara.

ADHARA: ¿Por qué los míos?

INU NO: por los poderes de sacerdotisa ¿no?

MÓNICA: sip - levantándose de la cama - debemos ir a informarle al resto.

JUAN: sabes que estas corriendo un grabe peligro.

INU NO: conociéndola eso no la va a detener ** lo mejor será que la convenza de dejarme estar SIEMPRE a su lado, me preocupa **

JUAN: tienes razón.

Después de esto salieron rumbo al pozo.

Del otro lado del pozo, ya le explicaron al resto de lo que pasaba e Inu No convenció a Mónica de que lo dejara cuidara, estaban a viernes, por lo cual se quedaron en sus respectivas cabañas, Adhara y Mónica con Inuyasha, Inu No y Kagome. John, Serena y Kio con Kaede y Rin. Octavio y Juan con Sango, Miroku y sus hijos.

Esa tarde había llegado Shippo, el cual se quedo con Inuyasha y Kagome, como es de costumbre todas las mujeres se fueron a dar un baño a las aguas termales, todas con sus respectivos trajes de baño, pero Adhara era la única que utilizaba traje completo, el resto bikini...


	8. capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8: "Un pervertido en el peor momento"

SERENA: (lanza un larga suspiro) que rica esta el agua.

RIN: lo se, mas que de costumbre

MÓNICA: hoy si que me gustaría estar aquí toda la noche

ADHARA: si, pero no puedes.

KAGOME: Adhara ¿Cómo van tu y Shippo con su relación?

ADHARA: bien, solo que no quiero que se preocupe por mi, con eso de que Naraku también me va a buscar...

MÓNICA: ¿acaso no te gusta que se preocupe?

ADHARA: tengo que aceptarlo si me gusta que se preocupe- en eso voltea a ver a Mónica, la cual estaba a su izquierda - ¿y tu? No me digas que no te gusta que Inu No se preocupe

MÓNICA: (sonrojada) bueno si, un poco

SANGO: ¿un poco?

KAGOME: no me digas que tu y mi hijo no se traen algo entre manos, yo e Inuyasha teníamos una relación muy parecida a la suya

MÓNICA: ¿a que se refiere?

KAGOME: voy a ir directo al grano, ¿tu amas a mi hijo? ** el me confeso que sentía algo por ella y según su descripción el la ama, ahora solo hay que averiguar si ella también lo ama**

SANGO: responde la pregunta- ya desesperada por que Mónica no contestaba

MÓNICA: la verdad no se que siento por el

RIN: cuéntanos ¿Qué te pasa cundo estas con el?

MÓNICA: pues siento como si tuviera mariposas en el estomago, todo el día y la noche no dejo de pensar en el, cuando me abraza me siento protegida, y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan me quedo perdida en sus ojos...

RIN, SANGO Y KAGOME: (emocionada) ESTAS ENAMORADE DE... - no pudieron terminar pues se escucho un ruido proveniente del unos arbustos que hay se encontraban,

Todas gritaron, y tomaron un buen soplo de aire para esconderse en el agua, mientras Adhara salía de las aguas y tomaba a la personas que las había ido a espiar como un saco de papas, llega hasta el claro donde se encontraban los hombres (N/A: eso hacían todas las noches, se iban a un claro a tener "platicas de hombres") y avienta a la persona al suelo, dejándolo hundido en el pisos, y sin aire.

INUYASHA: Adhara ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué vistes así?

ADHARA: (en el tono mas enojado que se puedan imaginar) este pervertido (refiriéndose a Juan) nos estaba observando mientras estamos en las termales TODAS.

INU NO: (enojado por que había visto a Mónica, según el, desnuda) PERVERTIDO (y le da un golpe que lo deja con un chichón)

MIROKU: ERES PEOR YO (enojado por que habían visto a Sango sin ropa)(N/A: recuerden que TODAS llevaban traje de baño, bueno, en realidad bikini, menos Adhara que era un traje completo.) (le da un golpe con su bastón)

SHIPPO: (quien sabia como estaban vestidas todas, por que en el pasado se bañaba con Sango y Kagome) TONTO, IDIOTA, COMO TE ATRVES SIQUIERA A PENSARLO. (le da un puñetazo en la cara)

Adhara ya se había ido, y en cuanto llego salieron todas de su escondite.

ADHARA: mañana lo voy a ahorcar.

MÓNICA: no exageres.

SANGO: es peor que Miroku.

RIN Y SERENA: pervertido

ADHARA Y KAGOME: BAKA

MÓNICA: (gritando) PERVERTIDO, HENTAI, LIBERTINO.

ADHARA: como siempre

MÓNICA: sip, es que no me aguante el gritarle que eso era- recuerda en lo que se habían quedado - Sango, Rin, Kagome, ¿Qué me iban a decir?

SANGO, RIN, KAGOME: (emocionadas) ESTAS ENAMORADA DE INU NO

MÓNICA: ¿eso creen? Aunque no voy a negar que si lo había pensado

KAGOME: ya mañana te explicare todo, es que los yokai y hanyou son algo diferentes en esto del amor

SANGO: y yo las acompañare, ya que yo soy la experta, además tienes que seguir contando con lujo de detalles todo.

MÓNICA: sip, les explicare todo.

RIN: será mejor que nos salgamos, si no nos volveremos unas pasas

TODAS: hai

EN LA CABAÑA DE INUYASHA Y KAGOME:

Ya todos se habían ido a dormir a sus respectivas cabañas.

Con Inuyasha y Kagome todos estaban dormidos donde y como siempre, Inu No con la espalda en la pared y las piernas estiradas, abrazando a Mónica, la cual recargaba su cabeza en su pecho, siendo rodeados por la pelusa de Mónica. Kagome e Inuyasha abrasados, acostados en el piso. Adhara acostada cerca de Inu No y Mónica. Y por ultimo Shippo sentado como lo hacia Inuyasha, solo que el no abrazaba ninguna espada.

Shippo era el único que no dormía estaba viendo a Adhara mientras dormía, se le ocurrió acariciar ese cabello tan sedoso, pero cuando apenas estaba rosándolo con la punta de sus dedos Adhara despertó y le agarro la mano, dándole una vuelta en el aire y dejándolo boca arriba, acostado a un lado suyo, lo que despertó a los demás...

MÓNICA: (levantándose junto con Inu No) ¿Qué paso? (ve que Shippo estaba en el suelo y lo ayuda a levantarse) ¿te toco mientras dormías? (Adhara no responde) sip, lo que me imagine.

INU NO: ¿Qué paso?

MÓNICA: cuando Adhara duerme y la tocan, activan sus refajos y pasa lo que acaba de pasar, pero como tiene el sueño MUY pesado, no la despiertas, a y por cierto, ¿hay algo de agua? (Kagome le da un poco en una pequeña vasija) gracias- le pone un poco de agua en la cara a Adhara

ADHARA: (despertando) ¿Qué quieres? (con tono cansada)

MÓNICA (enojada): DISCÚLPATE CON SHIPPO

ADHARA (enojada ): ¿QUE TE PASA?

MÓNICA (mas enojada que antes): AVENTASTE A SHIPPO AL SUELO, DISCÚLPATE...

ADHARA: (totalmente furiosa) SI LE HICE ESO FUE POR QUE ME TOCO MIENTRAS DORMÍA, NO ES MI CULPA

MÓNICA: DISCÚLPATE

ADHARA: NO

MÓNICA: SI

ADHARA : OSOWARI

MÓNICA: (levantándose del suelo y ya mas calmada) terca, orgullosa, solo tenias que disculparte.

ADHARA: (ya mas calmada) ni lo digas que tu cuando quieres eres mas terca y orgullosa que YO.

MÓNICA: si, lo se.

Y así todos se fueron a dormir otra ves, dejando a lado lo que había pasado minutos antes, dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo...


	9. capitulo 9

CAPITULO 9: "Sobre aviso no hay engaño"

Todos los amigos provenientes de la época actual estaban a punto de pasar el poso, cuando Juan se va acercando de a poco hacia donde se encontraba Adhara, justo cuando estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por su mano maldita...

ADHARA: (empanzando a enojarse) ni se te ocurra - yéndose al lado de Shippo - te prometo que si tu mano maldita me toca, TE LANZO 20 METROS EN EL AIRE-

MÓNICA: (gritándole a Juan) JUAN, MAS TE VALE NO HASERLE CASO, POR QUE ELLA ES UNA MUJER DE PALABRA

KIO: ni le adviertas, no te va a ser caso.

Juan hace caso omiso y se va acercando de a poco asía Adhara, después de eso su mano maldita entra en acción, Adhara lo agarra del cuello evitando que este respire y le da una patada en el estomago haciendo que el se valla 20 metros sobre el cielo y caiga en picada hacia el piso, en el cual dejo un cráter...

ADHARA: te lo advertí- y sin mas se va Asia el otro lado del poso.

TODOS: adiós - todos pasaron el poso.

EN EL CAMINO A LA CASA DE MÓNICA Y ADHARA:

En el camino a casa, Adhara y Mónica estaban caminando solas cuando pasan al lado de un callejón, en el cual escuchan unos ruidos...

ADHARA: Mónica, ¿escuchaste eso?

MÓNICA: si, hay que ir a investigar - entran al callejón y se encuentran con dos gatitas, una de ellas era igual que Kuroro solo que con los colore invertidos y la otra era totalmente beich, ambas con dos colas - (con tono tierno) que lindas son - agarrando a la totalmente beich - ¿Por qué no las llevamos a casa?

ADHARA: (agarrando a la otra gatita) si, son muy tiernas (comenzando a caminar hacia su casa) ¿Cómo las vamos a llamar?

MÓNICA: no se tu, pero yo la llamare Nillu.

ADHARA: yo la llamare Kiroro.

MÓNICA: eres una copiona. (refiriéndose a que se paresia al nombre de Kirara)

ADHARA: no lo soy, es que me gusta el nombre

MÓNICA: copiona, copiona, copiona

ADHARA: OSOWARI

MÓNICA: ya entendí, no decirte copiona.

EN LA CASA DE MÓNICA Y ADHARA:

INUE: ya veo, estas gatitas se pueden quedar, se ve que son unas crías apenas

ADHARA: bueno... Vamos Kiroro, es hora de dormir

MÓNICA: si, vamos Nillu, tenemos que descansar.

INUE: buenas noches, que descansen bien.

Como todas las noches, Inu No había ido a ver a Mónica dormir, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla con una gatita en los brazos, Mónica despierta y ya bostezando, pero intentando dormir a la gatita, la cual estaba en el mismo estado que ella.

INU NO: ¿Quién es esa gatita?

MÓNICA: ella es Nillu - lanza un bostezo y Nillu un maullido - creo que es hora de dormiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrr - y se quedan dormidas.

INU NO: descansa - y la tapa con la cobija, se queda un rato con ella y se va.

EN EL CUARTO DE ADHARA:

SHIPPO (entrando en la habitación): hola

ADHARA (la cual tenia a Kiroro ya dormida en sus brazos): hola

SHIPPO: ¿Qué tienes hay?

ADHARA: ella es Kiroro, es mi gatita.

SHIPPO: pero es un demonio, además apenas es un cachorro

ADHARA: sip, pero nos las encontramos y nosotras las vamos a criar.

SHIPPO: ¿nosotras?

ADHARA: sip, yo y Mónica nos encontramos a dos gatitas, una suya y otra mía

SHIPPO: ya veo, ¿Por qué no mejor se las dejan a Sango y Miroku?, Kirara puede ser un madre para esas gatitas

ADHARA: tal ves. - recostándose en la cama - pero eso no nos confirma nada - y se queda dormida

SHIPPO: duerme bien - Shippo se queda un rato mas, adoraba ver a Adhara dormir, verla tan sumisa, tan tierna, quieta, como quería robarle un laaaaaaargo beso, pero no lo hacia por como pudiera reaccionar, pero eso no le quitaba el querer tenerla en sus brazos toda la noche, protegerla de todo, pero lo que mas lo volvía loco era ese hermoso aroma a rosas que ella desprendía, ese era el aroma mas hermoso que nunca haiga olido, NO TENIA COMPARACION.

EN LA ESCUELA A LA HORA DE SALIDA:

Juan estaba al lado de Adhara, Mónica, Kio, John y Serena

ADHARA: ¿ya nos vamos?

KIO: si, ya quiero mejorar, pero tengo que aceptar que Sesshomaru es muy estricto - (N/A: Sesshomaru entrenaba a Kio, Mónica y Inu No.)

MÓNICA: ni tanto.

KIO: ¿ni tanto?

MÓNICA: en ese caso Inuyasha es más estricto con Adhara y su espada. - (N/A: Adhara estaba entrenando con su colmillo de acero)

ADHARA: eso es cierto , aaaaaaaaaaaaa! PERVERIDO - y le da una cachetada, se hecha a correr. (juan le había tocado donde Miroku toca a Sango a Adhara)

SERENA: ¿vistes lo que causaste Juan?

JUAN: no es mi culpa es culpa de mi...

TODOS: mano maldita.

MÓNICA: es mejor que vallamos por Octavio, dejemos las mochilas y vallamos a la época antigua, de seguro ella ya se debe de haber ido para haya.

JOHN: tiene razón señorita Mónica

CON ADHARA:

Adhara había llegado a un iglesia que estaba sola en esos momentos.

ADHARA: es un pervertido que no sabe controlar sus impulsos.

¿?: miren a quien llegue a encontrarme aquí - ataca a Adhara, la cual lo ataca con GARRAS DE ACERO, el le regresa su ataque, al igual que lo hacía Kanna con su espejo, haciendo que ella sangre

ADHARA: (débil y enojada) ¿Qué quieres Hakuto?

HAKUTO: ¿Qué no te lo dijo Kagura? QUIERO TUS PODERES PARA LLEVARSELOS A NARAKU

ADHARA: estas loco si crees que te los voy a dar. "GARRAS DE SANGRE"

HAKUTO: (queda herido) ESTO NO SE HA ACABADO - se va del lugar

ADHARA: (grita) COVARDE- cae de rodillas al piso

CON MÓNICA Y LOS DEMAS:

MÓNICA, KIO, JOHN: Adhara

OCTAVIO: ¿Qué paso?

KIO: podemos sentir el olor de su sangre, y va en aumento

JOHN: lo mejor será apresurarnos si no queremos que algo le pase

MÓNICA: (desesperada y gritando) NO LE VA A PASAR NADA - sale corriendo del lugar hacia de donde proviene el olor de la sangre de Adhara y la encuentra en la iglesia hincada y con heridas graves - ¿QUE TE PASO?

ADHARA: (tono irónico) ¿Qué crees que me paso? AYUDAME

MÓNICA (siente el olor de Hakuto)(ayudándola a levantarse): ¿fue Hakuto? - Adhara asiente con la cabeza - ya veo, ¿quieres ir a in hospital?

ADHARA: no, lo mejor será que me baya a casa a descansar.

MÓNICA: a mi no me convences, iremos a un hospital - en eso llegan los demás

OCTAVIO: ¿Qué paso?

MÓNICA (enojada): AYUDENLA

KIO (la toma en sus brazos de forma nupcial): ¿A dónde la llevo?

MÓNICA: al hospital

EN EL HOSPITAL:

ENFERMERA: todavía no entiendo como se hiso esas heridas, pero ya esta mejor, se puede ir a su casa, pero tiene que descansar hasta que se le sierren las heridas por completo, no valla a la escuela ni salga de su casa, tampoco se esfuerce.

ADHARA: esta bien señorita

MÓNICA (la cual estaba al lado de Adhara): ya escuchaste a la enfermera, nada de andar de aquí para acá

ADHARA: entendido mamá

MÓNICA: pareceré tu mamá pero es por tu bien

Salen del cuarto donde estaban y se van a la sala de espera donde estaban todos sus amigos

KIO: ¿esta bien? (preguntándole a Mónica)

MÓNICA: si, pero tiene que descansar hasta que se le cierren las heridas, y considerando que es un hanyou eso serán como 3 días

JOHN: ¿Quién la va a cuidar?, por lo que se Inue no la va a poder mantener quieta

JUAN (se pone al lado de Mónica): sip. ¿Quién la va a mantener quieta? (le toca a Mónica donde Miroku a Sango)

MÓNICA: PERVERTIDO - le da una cachetada y ya mas calmada - yo voy a pedir permiso en la escuela para ambas

ADHARA: ¿estas loca?

MÓNICA: es eso o te llevo a la época antigua y que Inuyasha te mantenga quieta mientras Kagome te cuida

ADHARA: no gracias, prefiero que seas tu la que me cuide

MÓNICA: bien

SERENA: señorita Mónica, si quiere usted valla a pedir el permiso de una ves y yo y los demás vamos a explicarle a los de la época antigua lo que pasa.

MÓNICA: gracias, John, llévate a Adhara a la casa, es que la escuela me queda por otro camino

JOHN: como ordene, vamos Adhara

MÓNICA: no quiero discusiones o cualquier cosa que agá enojar a mi amiga ¿entendido?- con tono frio (N/A: a John le cae mal Adhara)

JOHN: entendido - John y Adhara salen del lugar

OCTAVIO: bueno nosotros también nos vamos, cuídense

KIO: me avisas como sigue Adhara, bay

SERENA: cuídese señorita Mónica

MÓNICA: cuídate mucho Serena - y se va rumbo a la escuela


	10. capitulo 10

CAPITULO 10: "Nil"

Ya habían pasado los tres días, días llenos de peleas, osowaris, y uno que otro berrinche por parte de Adhara, pero para Mónica fue mas que eso, no solo cuido de Adhara, si no que fue testigo de los momentos románticos de Shippo y Adhara, y, de la confesión de amor que Inu No le había hecho, a la cual correspondió, siendo la mas feliz del mundo en esos momentos.

Ya era de noche, y las reencarnaciones estaban en un parque, en el cual habían sentido un olor muy familiar para todos, eso olor que nadie quería sentir, el olor a Naraku.

KIO: ¿pero que... - lo que estaban viendo no era nada fuera de lo común, solo era un chico sentado en una banca, aproximadamente de unos 14 años o mas.

ADHARA: ¿Por qué demonios nos preocupamos tanto por un simple niño que de seguro no tiene nada en especial?

MÓNICA (se le había quedado viendo al niño, se lo hacia conocido pero no sabia de donde, era un niño alto, cabello negro, piel blanca, vestía con un pantalón negro y camisa morada, nada en especial, pero cuando el chico los volteo a ver, ella noto unos ojos rojos, mas rojos que la misma sangre, unos ojos llenos de maldad): ES EL

JOHN: ¿a que se refiere señorita Mónica?

MÓNICA: esos ojos los distinguiría en cualquier parte, SON LOS OJOS DE NARAKU.

OCTAVIO (se queda viendo a los ojos del niño): no cabe duda, es el.

SERENA: están seguros, ese muchacho no tiene nada fuera de lo común. - en ese momento Serena se da cuenta de que el niño estaba mirando a Mónica - señorita Mónica, ¿Por qué se le queda mirando ese niño?

MÓNICA: no lo se, pero ya me esta dando miedo. ** si ese niño es la reencarnación de Naraku, eso significa que lo mejor será que todos se vallan de aquí, es muy peligroso **

JUAN: ¿Por qué no vamos a averiguar si ese niño es una reencarnación?

MÓNICA: yo voy, si en verdad es Naraku hay que tener mucho cuidado.

ADHARA: esta bien, nomas ten cuidado.

Mónica asiente con la cabeza, se fue acercando de a poco, pero cuando estaba a un metro de llegar, el niño se paro y volteo a ver a Mónica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

¿?: no lo puedo creer Kagura, Hakuto me contó que eras torpe, pero no creí que fueras tanto - Mónica lo ve con cara de pocos amigos - ¿Qué no me reconoces?

MÓNICA: ¿tu eres Naraku?

¿?: a si es, pero no me llames así, llámame Nil (N/A: se pronuncia Nail)

MÓNICA: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿para que me quieres?

NIL: creí que lo habías adivinado, la verdad es que te quiero a ti para mis propios propositos, pero a Kagome la quiero para quitarle sus poderes, la verdad me seras de mucha utilidad.

ADHARA: no creas que te los voy a dar - en eso sale Hakuto por entre las sombras y ataca a Adhara, la cual esquiva el ataque y saca a COLMILLO DE ACERO, lanzando un "VIENTO CORTANTE" a lo cual Hakuto no logra esquivar y termina herido.

NIL: ahora tu serás mi esclava, Kagura - saca de su bolsillo una perla de cristal no muy grande, morada y transparente, la cual empieza a brillar y envuelve a Mónica y Nil en un brillo azul, cuando se dispersa esta luz aparece Mónica hincada con la cabeza gacha y Nil erguido frente de ella mirándola. - bien, creo que funciono, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

MÓNICA: Mónica, señor

NIL: Mónica que hermoso nombre - en eso Kio ataca a Nil el cual esquiva el ataque.

KIO: (desperrado) ¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A MÓNICA?

MÓNICA: (se levanta completamente erguida y se voltea, sus ojos ya no eran chocolates, ahora eran igual de rojos que los de Nil, ya no eran expresivos como antes, ahora eran opacos, sin brillo sin expresión alguna) ¿Por qué atacas a mi amo? LAS PAGARAS - lanza "CUCHILLAS DE ACERO"

JUAN: ¿Mónica que te pasa? ¿desde cuando Naraku es tu amo?

NIL: muy sencillo, yo tengo esta perlita (les muestra la perla de hace un momento) la cual me permite controlarla.

OCTAVIO: eres un canalla

KIO: (a punto de desmallarse por las heridas que Mónica le había causado) LIBERALA.

SERENA: (desperrada) DEJA A LA SEÑORITA MÓNICA EN PAZ

ADHARA: (de la misma forma) COBARDE, DEVUELBEME A MI AMIGA.

JOHN: DEVUELBE A LA SEÑORITA MÓNICA.

HAKUTO: (se pone detrás de Adhara y la agarra de los brazos) me temo que eso será imposible, ella le pertenece al amo Nil.

NIL: es mejor que nos vallamos, no quiero que me quiten a mi recién adquirida posesión. ( cubre a el y a Mónica con un campo de fuerza lila para irse volando del lugar, siendo seguido por Hakuto de la misma forma).

ADHARA: ME LAS PAGARAS.

SERENA: ya no podemos hacer nada por hoy, lo mejor será que vallamos a decirle a los demás sobre lo que esta pasando.

JOHN: se que la señorita Mónica es muy fuerte y pronto la tendremos devuelta ya veras.

Todos abrazan a Adhara, la cual empieza a llorar al igual que Serena, pero ella lloraba de impotencia, impotencia por no poder ayudar a su mejor amiga.

Esa noche le fueron a explicar a todos los de la época feudal lo que pasaba, a lo cual todos reaccionaron llorando, enojándose, o, sorprendiéndose, MÓNICA ESTABA AL CONTROL TOTAL DE NARAKU.


	11. capitulo 11

CAPITULO 11: "La búsqueda"

Estaban nuestros amigos, Kio, Adhara, Inu No, Juan, John, Kagome, Inuyasha, Serena, Sango, Octavio, Miroku, Rin, Jaken y Sesshomaru en un claro del bosque, ya había pasado un mes desde que Nil, se había llevado a Mónica con siguió y ya se estaban empezando a desesperar y asustar, ¿Qué quería hacer Nil con Mónica?, no lo sabían, eso era lo que los desesperaba mas.

SANGO: lo mas lógico es que la quiera por sus poderes.

MIROKU: pero conociendo a Naraku, no la quiere solamente por eso.

INUYASHA: tendríamos que ir a buscarla lo mas pronto posible.

ADHARA: nosotros lo hacemos todos los días, pero no hemos encontrado ninguna pista sobre su paradero.

KIO: ¿Quién sabe? Tal ves si vamos todos juntos podamos encontrarla mas fácilmente.

RIN: entonces esta decidido, iremos al futuro y encontraremos a Mónica ¿Qué le parece la idea Sesshomaru-sama? (N/A: recuerden que ya habían pasado vario años desde que vencieron a Naraku y Rin ya hera una adolescente)

SESSHOMARU: esta bien, solo les advierto que si me encuentro con ese maldito de Naraku no me voy a controlar en lo mas mínimo.

JUAN: hagámoslo, pero iniciaremos mañana, tenemos que irnos, ya es demasiado noche y mañana tendremos escuela.

JOHN: ¿desde cuando a ca tan preocupado por la escuela?

JUAN: no es que me preocupe, si no que Mónica diría lo mismo, ella quisiera que siguiéramos con nuestros estudios.

INU NO: (enojado y gritando) NO HABLES DE ELLA COMO SI ESTUVIERA... -

KAGOME: Inu No, el no se refiere a eso, ya veras que ella esta bien, solo tenemos que encontrarla.

OCTAVIO: (en un susurro que solo alcanzaron a oírlo los que tenían poderes demoniacos) solo espero que no le haiga quitado el corazón.

SESSHOMARU: ** espero que la historia no se vuelva a repetir**

INUYASHA: lo dudo, pero tampoco hay que descartar la opción.

KAGOME: ¿de que Inuyasha?

INUYASHA: de que le haiga quitado su corazón.

SERENA: tenemos que irnos, no quiero perderme nada de las clases - todos se retiran al poso devora huesos.

Todos habían estado tristes desde que Mónica fue raptada y se mantenían en todo momento alerta, Serena era la mas optimista y decía que mejor no se perdía nada para así pasarle todo a su amiga, ella no quería que perdiera el año por culpa de Nil.

EN EL SALON DE CLASES:

Ya en el salón de clases, esperando que llegara la salida, solo faltaban dos clases y empezarían a buscar todos juntos a Mónica cuando el profesor llega y escribe en el pisaron un nombre que nadie conoce, como era la clase de historia a nadie le pareció raro, ya que el profesor siempre hacia lo mismo.

PROFESOR: hola a todos.

TODOS: hola querido profesor.

PREOFESOR: siéntense, bueno, hoy tendremos a una nueva alumna, su nombre es Kagura. - una chica de cabellos negros mas que la noche, ojos rojo carmín y una piel blanca, pero sin exagerar, alta y con una gran sonrisa, pasa al salón - preséntate

KAGURA: mi nombre es Kagura Hitomi, pero díganme solamente Kagura, no me gustan las formalidades, soy nueva en la ciudad, antiguamente vivía en Inglaterra, pero por algunas cuestiones yo y mi familia nos hemos mudado a esta ciudad. Espero y nos llevemos bien (en tono muy alegre)

PROFESOR: siéntate en aquel lugar - mientras señala el lugar al lado de Adhara, en el cual antes se sentaba Mónica - Pineda (N/A: así se apellida Adhara) no vallas a hacer de las tuyas

ADHARA: tranquilo profesor, con ella será imposible. **si, es ella, Mónica, es su olor, su presión espiritual, TODO**

PROFESOR: eso espero.

KAGURA: (sentándose en el lugar que le habían asignado) hola

ADHARA: hola, de casualidad no tienes otro nombre

KAGURA: no, ¿Por qué?

ADHARA: no, por nada, olvídalo.

KAGURA: bien

Así pasaron las dos clases, Kagura ya se había ido, al parecer llevaba prisa, pues en cuanto sonó la campana salió corriendo, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta es que se le había olvidado un cuaderno, el cual Adhara recogió.

KIO: ¿Qué es eso?

ADHARA: se le olvido a Kagura.

JUAN: queras decir Mónica.

ADHARA: ¿ustedes también lo creen?

JOHN: si, solo que no parecía ella, algo le ha de haber hecho Nil, por lo visto no recuerda nada.

SERENA: ¿Qué podrá ser ese cuaderno? Se ve muy pequeño para ser de la escuela

KIO: creo que vi a Mónica escribir en el algo, pero no era de la clase.

SERENA: ¿Por qué no lo abrimos?

ADHARA: esta bien - abre el cuaderno y lee en vos alta - _este es mi cuaderno especial, en el voy a escribir todo lo que me pase, no quiero volver a perder todos mis recuerdo y no tener nada que me diga la verdad..._

_Hoy es el primer día que escribo, acabo de llegar del hospital, me dijeron que estuve dos semanas en coma, y que mi familia era la Hitomi, es hora que no lo creo, estuve una semana extra internada, algo me dice que no me han dado la verdad completa, pero no he dicho nada._

_hola de nuevo, ya me están entrenando, pero al parecer yo ya se todo, solo es cuestión que recuerde los ataques, ayer soñé con una niña, cabellos castaños y ojos también, era hermosa, casi idéntica a mi ella me susurro algo, creo que dijo Mónica, si ese era el nombre que dijo, voy a dejar de escribir hasta que entre a clases, tengo miedo del primer día, pero me dijeron que no debó de decir nada de mi perdida de memoria, ya veremos que pasa._

_Hola, otra ves, estoy en la escuela sentada al lado de un chica que se me hace conocida, siento aroma a yokai, Nil me dijo que si los sentía me alejara, el quiere a una chica, me dijo que me daría la misión de capturarla, pero todavía no se quien esa chica, solo espero que todo salga bien._


	12. capitulo 12

CAPITULO 12: "Recuerdos"

Cuando Adhara termino de leer nadie lo podía creer, era ella y estuvo en coma por dos semanas, eso explicaba muchas cosas, como ¿por que ni la habían encontrado?, pero al parecer estaba buscando a alguien ¿Quién será la chica de la que hablaba?

De lo que no se percataron es que ya estaban todos sus amigos listos para ir a la búsqueda de Mónica en la casa que les correspondía a ella y a Adhara, menos Inu No, el cual fue a buscarlos.

INU NO: (entrando al salón con un trapo en la cabeza para ocultar sus orejas) ¿Qué les pasa?

ADHARA: Inu No, encontramos a Mónica, es hora de irnos, tenemos que alcanzarla.

JOHN: ¿y como planes hacer eso?

ADHARA: hay que seguir su olor, algún rastro vamos a hallar, pero tenemos que apresurarnos.

TODOS: hai.

EN LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL DEL COLEGIO:

SERENA: ¿por donde?

JOHN: por haya(señalando asía su izquierda) pero no se ha ido, sigue cerca.

INU NO: me adelantare.

KIO: no, se encuentra muy cerca, solo tenemos que correr, pero no uses tus poderes ¿entendido?

INU NO: esta bien

Cuando empezaron a correr solo tardaron unos dos minutos en alcanzar a Kagura, la cual estaba esperando en un cruce.

KAGURA: como odio que me digan que baya a un lado y justo en el ultimo momento que baya a otro ** si Hakuto no hubiera estado hay, la verdad tendría que hacer dos viajes, que suerte tengo, le debo una grande, pero, ¿Por qué me dicen que me baya a la mansión y terminan diciéndome que mejor baya al templo Higurashi?**

ADHARA: Mónica, espera (gritando)

KAGURA (voltea): ¿Qué paso? - en eso llegan todos hiperventilados a su lado - ¿Qué se les ofrece?

JUAN: ¿A dónde vas?

KAGURA: al templo Higurashi, mi hermano mayor me dijo que me dirigiera hay, ¿y ustedes?

SERENA: vamos al mismo lugar ¿te podemos acompañar?

KAGURA: claro, ¿Por qué me llamaron Mónica?

ADHARA: no, por nada, solo te confundimos con una amiga que desapareció hace un mes exacto

KAGURA: que coincidencia, yo hace un mes entre en coma, ¿Cómo era su amiga?, tal ves les pueda ayudar.

ADHARA: (le entrega la libreta) ten

KAGURA: ¿no la abrieron, verdad?

KIO: no, solo la encontramos y te la hemos traído - en eso se ponen a caminar - Mónica era muy alegre, era orgullosa a mas no poder, cabello castaño, ojos castaños y piel blanca, pero sin exagerar, igual a la tuya, terca a mas no poder.

INU NO: ella era de las que con una sonrisa te alegraba el día, de las que son amables y muy educadas, ella podía enojarse con su mejor amiga, pero siempre era por cuestiones de educación, ella era toda un dama.

ADHARA: era muy estudiosa, inteligente, responsable, gruñona, sentimental.

SERENA: pero lo mejor era que protegía a las personas que mas quería, aunque fuese con si vida.

KAGURA: por lo que me cuentan la querían mucho.

INU NO: si, la queríamos mucho. Algunos mas que otros, pero todos la considerábamos una verdadera amiga

KAGURA: desearía poder haberla conocido, pero ya verán, pronto va a volver a aparecer y estará con ustedes, algo me dice que así será, tengo un sexto sentido que nunca me falla.

INU NO: igual que ella.

KAGURA: ¿de verdad? Si que nos parecemos, somos casi idénticas.

EN EL TEMPLO HIGURASHI:

KAGURA: bueno, ya me tengo que separar de ustedes, bay.

JUAN: ¿A dónde vas?

KAGURA: a un templo que esta por aquí.

ADHARA: vamos contigo.

KAGURA: no gracias, la verdad quiero ir sola.

SERENA: por favor, siiii?

KAGURA: esta bien, pero no le vayan a decir a nadie **no se por que cuando ella me lo pidió ni pude resistirme**

JUAN: ¿a que templo vas?

KAGURA: al templo del poso devora huesos

INU NO: ¿tu también puedes pasa?

KAGURA: (se detiene al igual que todos) ¿ustedes pueden pasar?

TODOS: si

KAGURA: eso no me lo esperaba, pero ¿a que va ustedes?

JUAN: a entrenar, Inu No, le pudieras ir a decir a los demás que ya estamos aquí, también lo de nuestra acompañante

INU NO: si, enseguida.

KAGURA: ya llegamos, ¿con quien entrenan?

ADHARA: (después de pasar el poso, ya fuera de el) entrenamos en tres grupos, todo depende de nuestra habilidades.

KAGURA: (traía el mismo kimono y abanico de Mónica)bueno, aquí nos separamos, tengo que ir mas al norte, los veo mañana en la escuela.

TODOS: sayonara.

Kagura saca una pluma que traía en su molote (N/A: se peinaba con un molote del otro lado del poso, solo con dos plumas adornándolo) y se va al igual que Kagura lo hace en la serie

EN OTRO LADO, CON NIL, HAKUTO Y KAGURA:

NIL: así que ¿los has encontrado?

KAGURA: si, amo, solo es cuestión de que me permita ir y encargarme de todos ellos (con tono y mirada fría, hincada enfrente de Nil y Hakuto)

NIL: esta bien, llévalos hasta donde este una aldea cercana a la del poso, mata a los de la aldea y utilízalos para atacarlos, tráeme a esa miko hanyou con vida.

KAGURA: como ordene amo. - se retira del lugar.

HAKUTO: hiciste una buena elección, ¿Cuándo crees que pueda romper el encantamiento? Mónica esta luchando por salir, aunque Kagura no se de cuenta.

NIL: no lo se, lo mas probable es que sea dentro de un mes mas, luego de eso voy a empezar a perder mi control sobre ella poco a poco, en eso momento le quitare su corazón

HAKUTO: ¿va a repetir la misma historia?

NIL: si en necesaria si lo hare.

EN UNA ALDEA VESINA DE LA DE LA ANCIANA KAEDE:

Kagura había atacado a todos sus habitantes, todos murieron, se escondió en una cabaña y se sentó con su abanico listo para atacar.

Cuando todos habían sentido el olor de sangre y llegaron a la aldea no podían creer lo que veían.

INUYASHA: ¿Qué es esto?

KAGOME: (acercándose a uno de los cuerpos) esto fue hecho por "danza de la cuchillas"

SESSHOMARU: puedo sentir su olor muy cerca. - en eso uno de los cuerpos lo ataca, al igual que a los demás, eran demasiados, no podían contra tantos, pues no podían hacer daño a los cuerpos de esas personas.

KAGURA: **creí que esto iba a ser mas divertido jajajajaja, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todos muera y esa miko hanyou sea mía. Jajajajaja.**

SHIPPO: "FUEGO MAGICO" ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

SESSHOMARU: (usa a Bakusiga) tenemos que encontrarla.

JAKEN: "NINTOUJOU" ¿hacia donde amo bonito?

SESSHOMARU: hacia haya (señalando su derecha)

JAKEN: (sale corriendo) ya voy señorita Mónica.

JOHN: (grita) "NINTOUJOU" TE ACOMPAÑO JAKEN.

JAKEN: pero no te metas en problemas, ya casi llegamos, siento su aroma fortalecerse.

JOHN: esta en esa cabaña (señalando una cabaña enfrente de ellos)

KAGURA: **¿pero que me pasa? No puedo irme, esas voces, no, no puede ser, ¿o si? No, no, y mas no, eso es imposible, tengo que atacarlos, no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada, ¿o si?, pero no, esos no pueden ser recuerdos, esas cosas son sueños **

JOHN Y JAKEN:(entrando a la cabaña) señorita Mónica.

KAGURA: (levantándose de su lugar) aléjense.

JOHN: tranquila, nosotros somos tus amigos, no tienes de nada que temer, al que le deberías de temer es a Nil.

JAKEN: señorita Mónica, solo recuerde, usted es nuestra amiga, (empezando a llorar) REGRESE.

KAGURA: no, no no no, esto no es cierto, esos no pueden ser recuerdos, me niego, no no no.

CON LOS DEMAS:

INUYASHA: ¿pero que?

SANGO: dejaron de atacarnos.

MIROKU: ¿Qué creen que haiga pasado con la señorita Mónica?

KAGOME: lo mejor será ir a ver.

En eso aparece Nil.

NIL: baya, baya, no me esperaba que Mónica fuera tan fuerte, esta a punto de salir de mi control, que lastima que yo la tengo en mi poder.

SESSHOMARU: Nil, te venceré (lo ataca)

NIL: (herido en el hombro izquierdo) infeliz,

ADHARA: **esa es la perla que controla a Mónica**


	13. capitulo 13 (final)

CAPITULO 13: "Recuperando a una amiga (capitulo final)"

ADHARA: (grita) SESSHOMARU, ROMPE LA PERLA DE CRISTAL

SESSHOMARU: ¿Por qué?

ADHARA: es la perla que controla a Mónica.

Sesshomaru rompe el cristal, después de esto todos los aldeanos dejan de atacar a los compañeros.

CON KAGURA:

KAGURA: no no noooooooo - Kagura o mejor dicho Mónica seguía sin creer que lo que estaba viendo era verdad, eso era solo un sueño, justo en ese momento en que termino su frase se desmayo, cayendo al suelo, justo después de caer su cabello volvía a ser castaño.

JOHN: creo que ya volvió Mónica - la toma en sus brazos de forma nupcial- vamos con los demás

JAKEN: hai

CON LOS DEMAS:

SESSHOMARU: esto es por lo que le hiciste a Mónica y Kagura - y usando su látigo venenoso le corto la cabeza a Nil.

INU NO: (ya se podían ver a John y Jaken a lo lejos con Mónica en los brazos de John) (grita) MÓNICA - va hacia donde ellos lo mas rápido que puede y toma a Mónica del mismo modo que la tenia John.

MÓNICA: (despertando) ¿Qué paso?

ADHARA: tranquila, descansa.

SERENA: señorita Mónica, que bueno que este a salvo.

MÓNICA: (mientras Inu No la dejaba en el suelo) ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿a caso lo hice yo?

JUAN: ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que paso en este mes?

MÓNICA: la verdad no, lo único que recuerdo es estar en un lugar obscuro, luchando por salir, cuando de repente una luz lo cubrió todo y ahora estoy aquí.

INU NO: lo bueno es que ya estas a salvo, después de eso ya no importa nada.

Inu No besa a Mónica, Mónica nunca había besado a alguien, en ese momento se dejo llevar, solo quería estar con su amado luego de haber luchado tanto, y ahora la estaba besando, era un beso tierno, lleno de amor y protección, Inu No agarro a Mónica por la cintura, Mónica puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, así estuvieron por un rato hasta que la falta de aire casi los mata, fue maravilloso.

INU NO: (en un susurro cariñoso) te extrañe, no quiero que te vuelvas a separar de mi.

MÓNICA: no lo are, nunca mas.

ADHARA: creo que eso no me lo esperaba.

SERENA: que tierno, ya se lo merecían

KIO: preciosa ¿Cuándo me vas a dar el mío?

ADHARA: (le da un golpe en la cabeza que le deja un chipote) ni loca - se acerca a Shippo - TE AMO.

SHIPPO: y yo a ti - la besa de la misma forma que Inu No a Mónica.

SESSHOMARU: Mónica, que bueno que ya estés a salvo - Mónica le da un abrazo que el no se esperaba, cuando ella lo vio solo corrió a abrazarlo. (N/A: Mónica quería a Sesshomaru como un padre y el lo consideraba una hija, al igual que a Rin)

MÓNICA: (le susurra tierna) gracias, tenia miedo en ese lugar, estaba exhausta, gracias, de verdad gracias, gracias padre.

SESSHOMARU: (correspondiéndole al abrazo) (de forma tierna) tranquila pequeña, todo estará bien - se le forma una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual es borrada al dirigirse hacia Inu No- (de forma fría) si le haces daño, te mato.

RIN: (sumándose al abrazo) hermana, te extrañe, no vuelvas a irte.

MÓNICA: nunca, nunca me iré del lado de todos.- se va y abraza a Inu No - tenemos que irnos, quiero descansar, me quiero ir a mi casa.

INU NO :vámonos pequeña.

EN EL POSO DEVORA HUESOS:

MÓNICA: (se asoma al poso con los ojos serados) no puedo esperar por llegar a mi cama (abre los ojos) que raro, la luz esta disminuyendo.

ADHARA: déjame ver... Es cierto.

En eso una luz que sale del poso los rodea, los que pertenecían al futuro aparecieron en su época, mientras los demás se quedaban en el pasado.

JUAN: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

OCTAVIO: el poso, no hay luz, no hay nada.

SERENA: eso no puede ser.

MÓNICA Y ADHARA: (se voltean a ver) el poso dejo de funcionar.

INUE: (asomándose al poso) Mónica, que gusto que estas bien, sube, te quiero abrazar.

MÓNICA: ¿Inue, ves una luz en el poso?

INUE: no veo nada, ¿Por qué?

TODOS: esto no puede estar pasando.

Así pasaron los años, ya habían pasado 7 años, todos los días los compañeros de Adhara y Mónica iban a ver si funcionaba el poso, Inue se había casado con un gran empresario, Adhara y Mónica habían vuelto a México por cuestiones familiares, Inu No todos los días recordaba a Mónica y Shippo iba siempre a ver si el poso funcionaba, el tenia la esperanza de volver a ver a su amada, pero una día a Mónica, la cual vivía sola, ya tenia terminada la universidad al igual que Adhara por su alto intelecto, le llego un paquete desde Japón, pero cuando lo abrió no lo podía creer

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE MÓNICA:

MÓNICA: (N/A: ella era igual que ante, pero era mas madura y con el pelo casi tocando el suelo, el cual siempre llevaba en un molote con dos plumas adorándolo)

(llamando a su amiga) Adhara, tienes que venir de inmediato.

Adhara llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella era igual que antes, solo que mas madura, y al igual que Mónica, con un cuerpo mucho mejor formado.

ADHRA: (entrando al departamento) ¿Qué paso?

MÓNICA: nos vamos a Japón, ya esta todo arreglado para irnos a vivir en este mismo instante.

ADHARA: ¿pero por que? Tu te hiciste la promesa de no volver antes de que el poso se abriera de nuevo.

MÓNICA: mira el paquete.

ADHARA: (lo toma y ve las fotos que tenia, las cuales eran de todos sus amigo, incluyendo los de la otra época) ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Mónica y Adhara se fueron al aeropuerto donde los estaba esperando un yet privado, cortesía de Inue, su hijo y su esposo, cuando llegaron a Japón ya las estaba esperando una camioneta, la cual las llevo hasta el templo Higurashi.

EN EL TEMPLO HIGURASHI:

Mónica y Adhara salieron corriendo lo mas rápido que pudieron, llegaron al templo donde estaba el poso y al abrir las puertas se encontraron con todos sus amigo,

Inu No y Shippo se encontraban en medio de todos.

Mónica y Adhara llegaron corriendo, abrazaron a sus respectivos amores, ellos correspondieron al abrazo y las besaron, las besaron como tanto querían hacerlo, tierna y dulcemente, los minutos parecieron horas, pero tenían que separarse, pues la falta de aire los estaba llamando, pero se quedaron muy juntos, abrazados...

INU NO: (en tono tierno y amoroso, susurrándole a Mónica) no te vuelvas a ir, no te dejare ir, te amos, te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar.

MÓNICA: (en el mismo tono de Inu No y susurrándole) no, nunca me iré, nunca me alejare de ti, yo te amos, te amo con todo mi corazón y ese amor es para siempre.

SHIPPO: (en el mismo tono que los demás) mi pequeña, no te vuelvas a ir, te necesito a mi lado, necesito saber si estas bien, si estas pensando en mi.

ADHARA: (enojada, pero en susurros) no me vuelvas a llamar así, odio ese sobrenombre ¿entendiste? (mientras le salía un aura maligna) (ya mas calmada) no, no me volveré a ir.

¿?: ¿ y no hay nada para mi? (en un tono frio).

MÓNICA: (corre a abrazarlo)claro, pero lo mejor para el final, padre.

SESSHOMARU: (en un tono mas cálido y correspondiendo al abrazo) te extrañe pequeña...

Y así todos se unieron en un tierno abrazo grupal, la ausencia de las mejores personas que conocían, la amistad mas pura de todas...

* * *

**este es el capitulo final, aunque aun hay un epilogo, se que no me quedo muy bien, pero lo escribí es un momento de bloqueo mental, espero que les haiga gustado.**


	14. capitulo 14 (epilogo)

Epilogo

Ya habían pasado 5 años, Mónica e Inu No estaban en espera de su primer cachorro, y Adhara y Shippo tenían dos niños de cuatro años cada uno, pues eran gemelos, también esperaban a su tercer hijo.

Adhara ya tenia 3 meses de embarazo, mientras que Mónica apenas tenia 2 semanas.

Estaban Sango, Mónica, Adhara y Kagome caminando por el bosque, solas, tranquilas y sin preocupaciones...

SANGO: ¿Cómo han estado Mónica y Adhara?

MÓNICA: pues bue, eso creo, aunque aun no me acostumbro a los males del embarazo.

ADHARA: tranquilo, solo son 5 meses (N/A: los embarazos de yokais y hanyous solo duran 5 meses), ya veras que pronto se te quitan.

KAGOME: si, no tienes de que preocuparte, al contrario, has estado muy mimada estos días.

MÓNICA: si, pero no me gusta tanto, menos de mi padre (refiriéndose a Sesshomaru), el me sobre protege, al igual que Inu No, y ni se diga de Jaken y John.

SANGO: es normal, los yokais son muy sobre protectores con lo que de verdad aman, o quieren, además, Rin y Serena, desde que se entera don de tu embarazo casi ni se separan de ti.

ADHARA: además, si yo tuve que soportar a todos, incluyéndote a ti, tu también los soportaras.

MÓNICA: hay, eres una malvada, pero es verdad, yo y los demás te sobreprotegíamos, no te dejábamos ni mover un dedo, tengo suerte de que cuando menos puedo pasear por el bosque.

ADHARA: ya ves, no es tan malo cuando lo piensas así, al contrario, yo ni podía salir de la cabaña.

SANGO: será mejor que ya nos vallamos, ya esta oscureciendo y puede ser peligroso.

KAGOME: y tu, Mónica, yo quiero que mi primer nieto nazca sano, y caminar tanto no te hará bien.

MÓNICA: (con desganas) esta bien...

Y así se fueron a dejar a Mónica y Adhara en sus respectivas cabañas, Mónica e Inu No tenían un en medio del bosque, un poco alejada de la aldea, mientras que Shippo y Adhara tenían la suya, también en el bosque, pero mas cerca de la aldea...

EN LA CABAÑA DE SHIPPO Y ADHARA:

Shippo entro silenciosamente por la puerta, esperando que Adhara no lo viera.

ADHARA: (volteando la cara sobre su hombro y con cara de emoción) que bueno que ya llegaste, estaba preocupada por ti.

SHIPPO: te quiera dar una sorpresa, ¿y los niños?

ADHARA: dormidos, estuvieron todo el día jugando, te extrañaron.

SHIPPO: ¿Crees que ya están listos para entrenarlos?

ADHARA: si, ¿Quién lo hará?

SHIPPO: yo, ¿Quién mas? Y claro tu, un poco, ya que nazca nuestro cachorro.

ADHARA: sobreprotector.

EN LA CABAÑA DE MÓNICA E INU NO:

Mónica estaba sentada en medio de la cabaña leyendo un poco, mientras Inu No la observa.

INU NO: ¿tan interesante es ese libro?

MÓNICA: interesante no, educativo si.

INU NO: ¿de que habrá?

MÓNICA: (dejando de leer) de los embarazos.

INU NO: ¿Por qué no bienes a mi lado y ya nos dormimos?, de seguro estas cansada.

MÓNICA: algo, pero no mucho. ¿Qué crees que sea nuestro hijo?

INU NO: una niña de seguro, no me puedo equivocar, además mi madre siempre quiso a una pequeña nieta a la cual cuidar y educar.

MÓNICA: si, se le nota (se acuesta al lado de Inu No, el cual ya estaba acostado) ¿Cómo quieres llamarla?

INU NO: ¿Por qué no se lo dejamos a mi madre?

MÓNICA:buena idea, mañana hay que darle la noticia, se alegrara mucho

INU NO: si, pero ya hay que dormir, necesitas descansar mucho.

MÓNICA: buenas noches (se acuesta de lado)

INU NO: buenas noches (se acuesta de lado, con un brazo abrazando a Mónica)

Y así fue, Adhara y Mónica tuvieron cada una a una pequeña niña, Kagome atendió el parto de Mónica y Kaede el de Adhara.

Shippo y Adhara llamaron Akari a si pequeña, mientras que Kagome eligió el nombre de Sakura para su nieta, la cual tenia un aroma a sakuras.

* * *

**este si es el final, gracias a todos los que lelleron el fanfic, a Renesmee Negro Cullen 1096 por dejar sus rewis y a los que le dieron favorit y follow.**


End file.
